


Cliffs Edge

by Microjo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future romances, Multi, idk - Freeform, prolly some sexy times, the walking dead fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microjo/pseuds/Microjo
Summary: Iris's life was okay; well, as okay as a life in an apocalyptic world could be. She was considered a princess, her father the king, and together they ruled over a community called The Kingdom.Everything was okay, peaceful aside from the dead roaming the world, and aside from the fact that every week they had to give half of their food to a larger community, with a ruthless leader that cared not for who he killed, to keep them away from The Kingdom.Then, a woman by the name of Carol, and a man by the name of Morgan arrive, and seem to bring along chaos that disrupts the almost peaceful life Iris was beginning to live.





	Cliffs Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Iris is played by Laura Harrier, but you can imagine whoever you’d like of course :)

Iris took a deep breath in, looking up from her half finished drawing and up at the small world around her; The Kingdom. If someone would have taken a picture, it would almost seem like she was a normal girl, in a world without the dead roaming the streets. Except, for the fact that she had a fully grown tiger laying right next to her. 

The curly haired girl stretched her arms out, her body cramping from being in the same position on the grass covered ground for hours on end. One of her hands softly landed on Shiva's head, sliding down her neck and onto her back. The big cat purred contently, fluttering her ears and shutting her eyes, causing Iris to smile softly. Iris continued to pet the tiger as she went back to drawing, the noises of people working around her falling deaf on her ears. Until, that is, she heard a familiar voice calling out,"Princess!" 

She looked up from her drawing, finding Jerry jogging toward her. She playfully frowned,"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, Jerry?"

"At least a hundred more," The kind man smiled, causing her to smile as well. His smile fell slightly as he remembered why he was looking for her,"Oh, um, the doctor needs your assistance. Two people were brought in, and one of them was shot. The King thinks that this is a good opportunity for you to learn how to fix up a gun shot wound."

Her mouth dropped slightly, and then she quickly picked up her journal and pencils, and grabbing onto Shiva's chain, standing up. "Alright, can you take Shiva back to my father?" Jerry was hesitant, and gulped before nodding,"S-Sure thing, Princess." 

She handed him the chain and her other belongings, caressing the tigers head and leaning up to kiss Jerry's cheek before running off in the direction of the infirmary. She passed by Benjamin and Henry, who's brows both furrowed. "Where are you going?" Benjamin called after her, worried. 

"Can't talk now, Benny, gotta help the doc!"


End file.
